Break Up Make Up
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Clark and Peter fight. Chloe and Peter fight. Clark and Chloe fight. Can Clark fix things, can Peter and Chloe make things work? One-Shot.


_Title: Break Up, Make Up_

_Rating: PG 13_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Heroes or Smallville._

_Summary: Clark and Peter fight. Chloe and Peter fight. Chloe and Clark fight. Can Clark fix things? Will Peter and Chloe make up?_

_AN: This is a gift for __**shadowglove‏. **__I wrote it as a prezzie because she wrote the Spike/Chloe one shot and I felt that I should repay her. I hope she likes it._

_AN2: I didn't have a beta so be kind. Also I really liked writing a one shot request, so if anyone has any requests I'd love to write them. Shadowglove I really hope you like this._

Chloe was seated in front of her laptop, typing away furiously. She didn't look up until she noticed a shadow in front of her desk. She looks up and smiles when she sees her boyfriend Peter Petrelli standing there.

She had first met Peter two years ago when she was on assignment in New York. She was doing an article on the strange events that took place there. People with supposed powers. Chloe had been very intrigued, thinking that maybe she could possibly meet some potential members for the JLA. To say that meeting Peter was love at first sight would be an understatement. She remembered there meeting like it were yesterday.

_She had been following Peter Petrelli around for days, and it annoyed him to no end. He had told her over and over that the rumors about him having powers were just that, rumors. _

_He turned to the annoying blonde with a frown on his face. "Ms. Sullivan, how many times do I have to tell you that there is no story here?"_

_Chloe smiled at him widely. "My name is Chloe, Ms. Sullivan is my mother and obviously you have to say it until you make yourself believe it. Mr. Petrelli, I am not stupid." She frowns, "You know this would be so much easier if you would stop denying it. I mean sure I am an investigative reporter, but that doesn't mean I want to follow you forever. I do have a life you know."_

_Peter shakes his head. "Well Ms- I mean Chloe, what will it take to get you off my trail?"_

_Chloe sends him one of her 1000 watt smiles. "Well lets start with a coffee at Starbucks, its on me."_

Chloe looks up at Peter and frowns when she sees the large bruise covering his right eye. She wondered what had happened considering any injury he might acquire should have healed instantly. She had a sneaking suspicion but decided to ask anyways.

"Peter, what happened?" She asked, concern lacing her voice.

Peter looks up at her guiltily, "I got into a fight."

"I kind of see that, but what I'm wondering is with who?"

He looked down awkwardly, "With Clark." He whispered.

"What?" Chloe exclaimed, "What on earth were you doing fighting with Clark?"

Peter looks up at her with a jealous look, "Well he came over to the Talon apartment, looking for you as usual. We ended up fighting."

Chloe tilted her head in curiosity, "Just happened to end up fighting? What? You guys just started talking with you fists? You know that Clark could break you in half with his pinky, right?"

Peter growls, "Yah, Clark has all these great abilities." He states sarcastically. "The guy is practically infallible in your eyes. He can do no wrong and nobody can compete with that."

Chloe gives him a hurt look, "That's not true and you know it." Her anger bubbles to the surface. You know, Petrelli, I always thought that I'd be the insecure one in this relationship. But all the time you bring up Clark! I am dating you Peter, not the other way around, why cant you see that?"

Peter lets out a hallow chuckle, "Its bad enough the guy puts you in danger everyday, and that takes up enough of your time, but it seems like your at his beck and call for everything!"

Chloe stands, her hands clutching at her desk in anger. "He is my best friend Peter, he has been there for me through everything! I have known him longer than I have known you. He has been there for me time and time again!"

Peter turns on his heal, "Well maybe he will be there for you now because I know that I wont be." He looks at her sadly, "I cant do this anymore Chloe I'm sorry." With that said he walks off, leaving Chloe in tears.

--

About and hour later Clark showed up at the Daily Planet, he had gotten a frantic call from Chloe who was in tears. From what he could make out, Chloe and Peter had broken up. Clark knew it was all his fault, and he felt horrible. He needed to explain things to Chloe. He needed to make this right.

Chloe flies into Clarks arms when she sees him. "Oh Clark, Peter left me, and he told me about your fight. I knew he was a bit jealous of our friendship, but I had no idea that he was so insecure as going so far as to try and beat you up. I am so sorry Clark!"

Clark pulled back from a still sobbing Chloe. "Chlo, there is something you should know." He looks down at her. "The fight, well you see, umm…" He stammers, unsure how to say what he needs to.

"Clark?" She tilts her head at him. "What are you trying to say?" Chloe knew it must be serious because he only stammered when he was nervous.

Clark sighs, "I kind of baited him into the fight Chloe." He continues quickly at her expression. "I didn't mean to. Well not really, its just that ever since you started dating him, you seem to spend less and less time with me. And he is all you talk about. So when I went over to the Talon and saw him, I kind of said some things.."

Chloe cuts him off, "Clark," She begins, barely restraining her anger, "What kind of things did you say to him exactly?"

Clark takes a step back. Sure he was invulnerable, but after he said what he was about to, he knew Chloe would be furious. "I may have kind of mentioned how we have been friends for a long time, and there may have been a mention of the time we made out when you were infected with the parasite. I goaded him into it Chlo. I was so mad that you had found someone to replace me. I didn't want to loose you Chloe."

Chloe takes a step forward, which causes Clark to automatically take a step back. "Let me get this straight. You told my boyfriend about something that happened years ago because you wanted to make him mad? Well congratulations you succeeded in breaking us up! I'm still your sidekick, and research buddy. Ill still be at your beck and call." She says bitterly.

"Chloe, I didn't mean-"

Chloe cuts him off again. "Clark don't. Just don't!" She puts her face in her hands. She looked defeated for the first time in her life. "Your still my best friend and always will be, but if you do not leave right now, I swear I will get my little lead box."

Clark pales, and with one last look, speeds off. Chloe may be upset, but he could still make this right. He had to.

--

Peter looked up from packing his suitcase to see Clark as he entered the apartment. "What do you want now Clark? Do you want to gloat in the fact that I lost the love of my life? Are you here to brag about how she will always be your best friend, and how she belongs to you?"

Clark sits down in a chair. "Peter I went to talk to Chloe-"

Peter cut him off. "So? Did you express your undying love to her? Are you all couple like with her now, and eventually you will get married and have lots of babies? Well congrats, I hope your happy together."

Clark was real tired of people cutting him off when he was trying to speak. "Will you just listen! I can see why you and Chloe match so well together, you never let anyone have the last word, or a word at all!" He takes a calming breath. "I talked to Chloe and told her the fight was my fault. I know I started it Peter, I was just so mad. When Chloe and I hang out, all she talks about is you. I was so used to having her in my life that I couldn't bear the thought that she had this great guy to love her and take care of her. I wanted to keep her to myself. I told her so today, about how I felt, and she was furious. I may be invulnerable, but I really thought she would kill me. She loves you Peter. I have never seen her as happy as I do when she is with you. And today, she looked so distraught. She was in tears, and it looked like her soul was missing. She was broken Peter."

Peter looks at Clark, "I love her, but I don't know how I can compete with you."

Clark laughs, "Me? Your worried about competing with me? Peter I don't think that's a problem. I wish I could compete with you. Sure I have these abilities, but you're a hero Peter, Chloe says it all the time. I was jealous before, but I realize I can be her friend, and you can still be together."

Peter nods, "I will try Clark, but you have to know it wont be easy. You and me have never been friends, but maybe we can fix that."

Clark smiles, "I'd like that."

They both turn at a familiar voice, "This is touching, is there room for me?"

Chloe is looking nervously at Clark and Peter. Clark smiles and walks to her. "I have to go, Lois wants me to make dinner. We have a bet going. I am gonna kick her ass. She is gonna owe me fifty bucks." He turns to Peter, "Hey Peter, call me later we can set up a time to play basketball and be sure to bring Chloe to the family dinner Friday." With that Clark leaves so Chloe and Peter can have some alone time.

Chloe walks to Peter, "Peter I am so sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it, I was just-" Peter cuts her off with his lips. They shared a sweet kiss for a few moments.

Peter pulls back, "Chloe I love you, and we can make this work, if you still want to I mean. Plus Clark isn't that bad. He seems like a good friend."

Chloe smiles, "He is, but he will never be Peter Petrelli, and that's what I want, I want my Peter Petrelli."

Peter pulls her to him. "You got me Chloe, and I am not going anywhere…except maybe…" He glances at the bedroom.

Chloe laughs and slaps him playfully. "Peter! You have a dirty mind." She smirks at him. "I like it."

He picks her up bride style. "I know you do, I love you Chloe, I always will. You're my girl. My Angel who heals."

Chloe smiles at the reference to her power. He always called her his angel. "I am no Angel tonight Peter, tonight I am a little devil."

Peter grins, "My little devil."

She kisses him as he walks to the bedroom. "I love you. Now take me to bed Petrelli. We fought now lets make up." She perks up with a thought, "Maybe we can try the floating thing again. That was so cool."

Peter laughed, sometimes Chloe made him really happy he had his powers.

With those words spoken, they walk into the bedroom closing the door to there room, but the door to there relationship, and the possibilities were now open, and they were endless.

THE END


End file.
